


Two Sides Of The Same Coin [31/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 52 aspec drabbles, Aromantic Character, Aromantic!Mycroft Holmes, Asexual Character, Asexual!Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Some Swearing, brother's conflict and misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Through many of their forming years, Holmes brothers believed themselves to be similar in at least one thing - their attitude towards other humans and their romantic pursuits. In perspective, it was mainly caused by a misinforming generalization that clouded their judgment.31st of 52 aspec drabbles!





	Two Sides Of The Same Coin [31/52]

Through many of their forming years, Holmes brothers believed themselves to be similar in at least one thing - their attitude towards other humans and their romantic pursuits. In perspective, it was mainly caused by a misinforming generalization that clouded their judgment. 

Mycroft perceived people at his school alike herdless sheep or perhaps some other animal that was motivated solely by its need to find a mate. They abandoned their usual composure and dignity for shameless displays like cats in March and Mycroft used it to manipulate them with the ease that both pleased and disgusted him. 

He watched the awkward, adolescent romances blooming around him and braced himself for the time he needed to still spend with the revolting business. His mother cooing at the neighbor's daughter finding love in such a young age, obviously either not noticing or completely ignoring that the beloved fruit of said love, three months old Dylan, was not the son of little Annie's husband. Love makes you do crazy things, his mum said, when he pointed it out and she did not fancy as the answer the rude noise he'd made.

Sherlock giggled.

Mycroft smiled down at his little brother. The child was a hellion, that was certain, but in the huge world filled with people so below even Sherlock's intelligence, Mycroft was learning to appreciate his brother's company. Of course, he did realize that at the precious age of eight, most of his peers would also find romance as disgusting as Sherlock, but it was still a show of support for his opinion that was rarely offered.

As Sherlock grew older, entering his own teenage years and Mycroft finished university, the distinction between physical and emotional connection became far more significant. Sherlock's sharp tongue delighted in sordid revelations about others' people's sex lives, which forced Mycroft to focus more attention on hiding the evidence of his own.... indiscretions.

"You fucked your employer's driver," Sherlock deduced without a fault, scare minutes after he arrived, late as usual, and sat down at their table, deep frown marking his face almost immediately.

They all ate together, in a small restaurant in London. It was Mycroft's bow to his obligations of meeting his parents and keeping in touch with Sherlock despite his busy schedule.

"Sherlock!" Mummy scolded and looked around to see if anyone noticed her son's impertinence. "Don't mind him, Mycie, I'm sure Sherly will come around when he gets to know your new friend."

This time it was Mycroft who frowned and mentally cursed Sherlock and his never-closing mouth.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Mummy. We're not exactly... in a serious relationship."

"Oh," she said quietly, awkwardly playing with her napkin.

"So you're just fucking him?"

"Sherlock!" snapped their mother, making few heads turn to them.

Mycroft sighed and stepped into his usual place of the family's diplomat.

"Perhaps this is a conversation that could wait for a better venue, brother dear," he suggested, keeping his voice low.

"Why?" Sherlock replied his voice thrill and caring. "You think someone is still stupid enough to think you have some heart to follow your dick?"

"Sherlock!" Mummy scolded again, voice raising. "That is enough! One more word out of you and we shall be leaving!"

"Great, didn't want to come in the first place."

Sherlock stood up, grabbing one of the rolls present at the table already and left the room. Mummy seemed validated, angry but pleased that the punishment was served. Mycroft looked at his brother's retreating noticing how thin he was getting and how obviously high he still remained... Mycroft was hoping to put at least one warm meal into Sherlock's stomach, but that seemed to be another failed plan of his. It seemed that sort of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to [my aspec sideblog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
